The Light Of Genesis
by ladysalene
Summary: a legend forgotten,A sinister plan, one man's loneliness and pain, her light.they will meet and an all new advancer will begin jubilee/creed..NO REVIEWS NO STORY AT LEST 5. BYE BYE
1. Default Chapter

Shadowfire = thank you. I have changed and fixed the mistake. Well I tried :-)  
  
  
  
  
A night like any night the moon is up high the stare are bright everywhere you look there is trees and animals of the night. One man walking a familiar path yet not so familiar. This man with a dark past walking alone not afraid of what is out there for he has seen worse, and he can kill if need be, he has found out that in this world he is a deranged psychopathic killer he has not yet met the other but from what he has heard from city they know to stay away. Alone is his path he guesses since he got here that's all he has known some familiar faces but knot one will see him. Blink he whispers you crazy pup why did you send me here? The child who he razed as his own gone for ever he did some snooping around he found out that even in this world she existed but died one slum tear slid down his face for her. Alone is not too bad, but? The but I need someone too, he thought there is no one, no light in his world only darkness. And everlasting darkness.  
  
  
  
  
On a another place a young man was found a handsome young man brown hair with a white streak and an eye that seams to oozed power he has his dark side war can change a man from kind and loving to cold none caring and none trusting. He was in between you can say he trusted no one. You can blame the way he was razed no mother or father sinister created him he felt ….. Nothing he vowed never to love for once he did love but she betrayed him and left we won't say her name for it is not needed. His loneliness is his own alone he shall be no one has shown love to him when he sees cupules he sneers disgusting. Now this white queen person wants him to join generation x she called it I believe, a home she clams hmmmm maybe he dose need a home well for now anyway. Ok I'll go but I can't guarantee I'll stay he stated. The white Queen seams satisfied for now he mused.  
  
  
  
  
  
A bright vibrant girl of about 15 skating down the rode its bean three days since frosty brought that aragonite prick to the institute she thought every one is so judgmental to her even this dick Nathan. If they knew the pain she felt. No one knows me but the x-men and wolve. Wolve her sergeant father mentor and friend, ow wolve I miss you. I know something is going to happen I feel it. When she hit 15 she developed her telepathy on her birthday owe man what a pain. she felt like her head was going to explode.   
Somewhere in the shadows a figure is watching and waiting for the right time to seize his prize she has to be the legend spoke of an evil smirk appeared on the figures face soon my sweet soon and he disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
so what do you think tell me and maybe I'll make it longer ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

It been two year's two years since Nathan arrived. He's not that bad as I thought, he's hade a ruff life pore guy. I learned how to fly. I had known for a long time that I never used all my power. I was afraid, but that left after bastion. I can actually fly one of two ways, I can heat up the air molecules around me or I can blast myself up with my paffs. I use the heat thing more cause the other just takes too much energy.   
  
I haven't told anyone this yet; don't think I will till I need to. I feel that I am changing, to I don't know what, it scars me not to know so I'm going back to the x-mansion tomorrow let hake check me out. Jubilee closed her diary and placed it under her bead, I need air she murmured she walked out the door down the stars, out the front door. She walked to the small creek that no one knew about but her. What am I becoming I can feel this fire inside and it waiting to come out she asked no one but herself. I'll answer that for you Miss Lee jubilee jumped to her feet and looked around to see who all was there, all of sudden a sudden a net fell on her. What the hell…….. Owe Miss Lee you are so special a unique I can't let anyone hurt my prize jubilee's eyes widen the net it's an inhibiter he mocked the speaker walked out of the shadows to reveal no other then sinister. Sinister you ass hole you won't use me to get to Cyclops and Jean she yelled but he laughed I don't want them my sweet…… what!! Welled jubilee anger welling up in her her eyes started to flare like a burning inferno. No, No, none of that my sweet I am here for YOU! Her eye if possible widen even more, why me? she asked you asked a question what's happening to you, you are changing I figured out who you were about three years age my dear you are the reincarnated genesis at first I didn't believe it the hair and eyes are different but I did a dna test and yes it turned out you are her do you know who she is miss lee? N...n..no who is she well she was a goddess how ruled all the other gods but apocalypse killed her in her sleep I found a hair sample and a porch ret I see that the resembles now is uncanny accepted the hair and eyes your exacted twins. Now my dear its time to go a portal opened and in a flash they were gone. 


	3. CH2 PAIN

I DONT OWN X-MEN...  
  
  
  
"thinking"  
  
'specking'  
  
~: change of day evening or place :~  
  
*flash back*  
  
( information )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
weeks pass,the weeks turn to months ,the months turn in to years,   
  
"About four years, I think I've been here, I hate it here the thing they do to me, they hurt me. sinister owe how I loath you they Increased my memories and made me smarter but why? I can absorb knowledge threw machines, cool han all I need to do is integrate into any machine, as fast as light I got the information everything! they feed me all the knowledge that I need, I guess, battle plans, combat skills, electronics and even medicine the human biology kendo, ninjitsu, jujitsu, presser points, and so on, I'm a fricken lethal weapon and I'm a rocket scientist they made me in to a genius but why? and these new powers! I know sinister gave them to me and now I guess it' a another one....... owe god wolve told me about this.........this please no! "  
  
'so dr how long will this procedure going to take' asked sinister   
  
' it will be about three hours she needs a healing factor that's going to be another three so about six in total we first need to give her a healing factor or your little weapon will die instantly' said the dr   
  
well then dr get to it I want her ready tomorrow we fix her memories of the x-men in our favor.   
  
"no!!! wolve why haven't you come for me? why??"  
  
*****Westchester new York*****  
  
'Logan it's GOING TO BE FOUR YEARS! you cant keep this up!'  
  
' leave me alone red she was like a daughter to me and she needs me I have to fined her!'  
  
'Logan don't you think maybe she left on her own?'  
  
'GRRRRRRRRRR NO! SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT SHE WOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO ME SHE ALWAYS DOSE! '  
  
'fine Logan throw you life away for a runaway!'  
  
  
SLICK!!! THE Woman with red hair froze he never would attack her not jean she was scared now.   
  
'BACK OFF RED DON'T MESS WITH JUBILEE!! GOT IT?' he growled she nodded and he stormed out to look for her again.every three months Logan call's or arrives at the mansion in hopes they have news on jubilee but nothing hope is thinning out and fast. everyone except Remy lobule, rogue,Charles Xavier, white queen and banshee has stop looking for her. but he will not stop she is his life line his little girl.   
  
"she must be a woman now" he thought  
  
  
********* back in Canada*********  
  
  
grrrrrrraaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr roared jubilee or code name "The Genesis"  
  
  
she is The Genesis the Altamet weapon of destruction she can destroy galaxies with one thought or create it, the problem is she doesn't poses that power or doesn't know how to tap into it yet. jubilee in raged destroyed the compound and ran, ran for her life,   
  
GET HER YOU FOOLS yelled Sinister   
  
they were after her she was not like wolverine she can control her feral side. they shot her she screamed hoping apone hope that someone can help her. when she thought all hope was gone, a huge shadow appeared and protected her from her enemies he sliced and deist them the last three he showed his fangs and said 'you want her? you got go threw me ' they ran for there lives that was funny she thought before she blacked out. 


	4. CH 3

I DON'T OWN X-MEN...  
  
  
  
"thinking"  
  
'specking'  
  
~: change of day evening or place :~  
  
*flash back*  
  
( information )  
  
  
  
  
Blue eyes open to total darkness except a small fire. "where am I" she looked around her surrounding.' a cave'? she was about to get up when a huge figure walked into the cave.   
  
'So pup you decided to wake up' said a male voice   
  
jubilee sat up and looked at him she sniffed then growled  
  
'creed' she hissed out   
  
'yae so you know me' he asked removing his hued his fetchers looked different more human she looked at him closer   
  
your not sabertooth she said more calmly.   
  
I am, but I take it your talking about my counterpart, the one from this earth.   
  
she looked at him and nodded 'thank you' she said 'for saving me she moved little closer  
'who are you? if you are creed, then what about the creed here??'  
  
well I'm from a world were apocalypse rand supreme I was part of a team called x-men....   
  
'x-men' 'how' gasped jubilee.  
  
he chuckled 'you know the x-men here?'   
  
'well yha I'm an x-men she said with a twinkle in her eye there's Cyclops,jean, rogue, storm, gambit and so on she answered then she lowered her head there's wolve they.... a tear sled down her face  
  
'what happen?' he asked gently   
  
'I was kidnap by sinister they did experiment on me its been four years of torched I was fifteen the x-men are or were my family but...but they just left me there with him they did the weapon x project on me it.... her lip trembled they did this' SHE WINKED IN SLIGHT PAIN THE KLAUS THEN SHE retracted them.  
  
victor wiped the tear way 'it ok I wont let them hurt you ever I promise she smiled his eyes reminded her of wolverine.  
  
  
  
  
~: SEVEN MONTHS later :~  
  
  
  
'come Vic im hungry' she smiled (they have grown very close, inseparable to be exact, she knew about his past and he knew her past and they left it there in the past.)   
  
'Garr don't push it Gen' growled victor (jubilee decided to be called genesis for that is what and who she is now)  
  
'owe please, you promise something special for breakfast. she smiled a brilliant smile 'come on hurry up carry me' she playfully wined   
  
they stopped they both sniffed the air fire were they looked at each other and ran to the location. 


	5. CH 4

I DON'T OWN X-MEN...  
  
  
  
"thinking"  
  
'specking'  
  
~: change of day evening or place :~  
  
*flash back*  
  
( information )  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:were the fire is:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'x-men assemble screeched the mane with amber color coming out of his eyes code name Cyclops   
  
'there's to many' shouted jean gray summers code name phoenix the wife of Scott summers code name Cyclops. all of the x-men were hurt it was a trap that they were not expecting  
  
  
'I should help them' said a woman's voice 'we should corrected a strong male voice your not doing anything without me love and you know it said the same male voice. 'owe sabe' she what looks like kissed him (there hidden in shadows)  
  
  
all of a sudden there was a flash of light and it knocked out four the men that the x-men were fighting   
'what the hell'? I don't know wolverine but it came from over there out of no were two figures jumped out of the trees the female was Asian the x-men eyes widen 'sabertooth growled wolverine the woman unleashed her Klaus "Klaus " thought the x-men. they were helping the x-men they couldn't think about that yet. a portal open and the solders disappeared into it. the woman and sabertooth were about to leave when wolverine attacked sabertooth .   
  
grrrrrrrr you got some nerve to show your face sabertooth growled wolverine the x-men surrounded them.  
  
'is this the way the infamies x-men thank the people who saved there pathetic lives' growled the woman.   
  
'you don't know what he has done he is very dangerous said jean gray  
  
hahaha! laughed the woman  
  
'please jean you should see the difference in this victor and the victor you know'   
  
the woman placed a shield around her and victor  
  
who are you growled wolverine.  
  
I'm surprised at you wolve I thought I was your little girl but when all of you abandon me to die at the hands of sinister. she asked with a hiss in her voice as it were venom.  
  
J...JUBILEE said every one at the same time   
  
NO! NOW ITS GENESIS hissed genesis  
  
jubilee we were so wired about you said (who else miss cynical her self) jean  
  
I don't care said genesis she turn to victor Vic lets go I'm hungry she said   
  
please jub...Genesis come home with us asked storm  
  
(I'm going to keep calling jubilee genesis ok)  
  
Genesis looked at victor and he shrugged she turned and looked at the X-MEN alright but only if Vic can come we will then explain why he is not the sabertooth you know.  
  
they looked to wolverine..  
  
  
  
so what do you think I need some reviews.. 


End file.
